Suspicions
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Anna's wedding is in the morning. You would think she wouldn't be enjoying her last night as a single woman in some else's bed, especially Elsa's. Kristoff is suspicious and seeks the truth. (Actually set the night before Anna's wedding in OUAT but can be followed without having watched the Frozen arch. Little to no spoilers, promise.) Elsanna. Incest. Angst.


**For those of you who watch Once Upon A Time, this takes place the day before Anna's wedding when the Frozen arch ended. It's been a while since I've seen the episode so please forgive any plot holes.**

 **For those who haven't seen it, just think of this as an AU where Anna is going to marry Kristoff. I promise it shouldn't be difficult to follow.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters displayed here.**

 **Review Please!**

* * *

Kristoff had his suspicions.

He did not want to believe them. He did not want to entertain the idea of them.

Yet, his suspicions had been there in the back of his mind, pestering him at every lingering stare, unwarranted blush, and unexplained whisper shared between the two sisters.

Yes, yes, of course they were still mending a long frayed relationship, and yes there was no denying their love was true, but some things were justly uncalled for. In his honest opinion, that is.

Normal sister's did not look at each other the way he looked at Anna.

Kristoff had his suspicions, and he needed to lay them to rest.

{+++}

"I missed you- so much, I just- I didn't think for a second that I wouldn't get you back- but I was just so worried."

"Me too- I know- I was gone for so long- Me too, me too- I couldn't wait to see you again."

They spoke over each other as their lips crashed repeatedly like tide coming with a storm. In what felt like forever, their clothes were finally on the ground in a haphazard pile that was the punishment for not being removed fast enough.

Anna reversed their positions, leaning Elsa against the wall and dropping to her knees.

"Anna! Oh gods, Anna, lets get to the bed first! _Anna_!" Elsa threw her head against the door, laughing while she screwed her eyes shut and gripped Anna's head. She was caught between moving her sister away and holding her as close to her center as possible.

Anna smirked mid lick. "I was the one at the bottom of the sea, and yet you're the one so soaked."

Elsa pushed Anna away, gently but firmly. "To the bed. Now."

Anna's eyes glimmered. "Oh yes your majesty." She found a comfy spot right in the center and held herself open, glistening in the merely moonlit room.

Elsa could not hold back the growl that bubbled up from her throat as she made her way to the bed. Anna watched the steady sway of her sister's generous hips as they approached her. She bit her lip, wanting nothing more that to throw her sister down on the mattress and ride that queenly body.

"I thought we were never going to do this again," Anna asked, clearly more interested in the approaching body than the implication of her question.

She could see it in her sister's eyes, so before Anna pounced, Elsa straddled her, pinning her arms and ravishing her in a kiss that melted the all pretenses for a moment. "I almost kissed you on the beach, right in front of Kristoff and Emma. I swear I was seconds away from throwing you down and reuniting us right there on the sand, Anna."

A deep shiver ran down Anna's spin. She could feel how serious Elsa was being and it made her even hotter for Elsa than she had been at any moment that night. Their lips found each other's again and Anna felt as though she was burning under her sister's touches.

"I missed you so much, Elsa." Anna said sincerely, as she rolled them over while claiming the tender spot on Elsa's collar bone.

"And this?" The older woman breathed, helplessly consumed in her sister.

"This I ached for."

Much like when they first entered the room, Anna wasted no time finding her sister's wetness with her tongue.

"Ohhahhh Anna… please!"

Anna labored lovingly between her sister's legs, sliding her hands up on occasion to tweak the sensitive girls nipples. When Elsa's legs begun to shake and her hips rose off the bed, Anna did not let up. It was not until the third go that Elsa grabbed Anna's hair, disheveling the last semblance of a proper hairstyle, and eased her away.

Getting the message, Anna rose to her knees, wiping away Elsa's juices with the back of her hand, her teal eyes glowing with pride at the result of a job well done. Panting, Elsa rested her other arm over her eyes to collect herself.

The younger woman made herself comfortable, sandwiching one Elsa's leg between her own while she peppered kissing along Elsa's flushed cheek.

"Just -hahh- just give me moment."

"As long as you need."

"That was- hahh- so good Anna."

"Thank you," she giggled and traced a finger along the other side of Elsa's face.

Moving hand away from her face, Elsa said, "No, thank you," and then switched their position.

"Are you sure you're ready now? I don't mind waiting a few more minutes."

Instead of speaking Elsa connected their lips while grinding against Anna's hips. Anna hummed in understanding and moved back, loving how Elsa's leg felt between hers.

Unlike her sister, Elsa needed to go slow, needed to live to moment one second at a time. Every inch of skin, every starry freckle, every thrill inspired goosebump had to be perfectly inventoried. Anna, not one for moving slowly, loved every second of attention never the less. Elsa trailed her whole body with a kiss, her teeth, or her caressing fingers.

It was a maddening teasing sensation that sent Anna on a eye fluttering trip somewhere far away. Anna could swear Elsa was everywhere, touching every nook and cranny. Slender fingers found their way to Anna's bud, dipping into her folds to gather her juices while she tenderly massaged Anna.

Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, Anna felt her lips loose words before she could tell what they were.

"Elsa, please just take me already."

And with that, the queen sat up, slipping her fingers out of her sister's center. Anna felt bewitched, as though a spell had fall over her, or maybe it was just the headiness of the air finally hitting her like a sweet intoxication.

With a twirl of her wrist and aim to her other open palm, Elsa materialized a phallic object as clear and as smooth as carved ice. It was dual ended and bend at angle that made it perfect for sharing. Before taking the short side for herself, she waited for Anna's reaction, who quickly nodded with excitement.

They repositioned, Anna's need poised impatiently for her sister's penetrating object. Elsa, eager hands gripping both of her sister's hips, she thrust forward, folding over Anna's arching back and inhaling the adrenaline raised perspiration rolling down her sister's freckled skin.

Anna's mouth opened, but she could find no words to accurately express this sensations, this moment buzzing and tip toeing by, so her throat let out a heady noise in stead. Elsa, setting a steady rhythm against her, sought Anna's lips.

The room was a blazing spinning mess to Anna. There was no moon or sun to chart the time, no light or dark to show the ending of night hours, no reminder that in mere hours she would be consigning her life to another being who was not the woman driving waves of pleasing through her core.

Anna could not think things, she could barely relying on her muscles to keep her from falling into a writhing heap more than she could rely in her mind to remind her that this night was so terribly unfair.

"Elsa aahh, Elsa... Elsa! More! Please... aahhh."

Was it wrong that Elsa was so pleased? Was it wrong that the woman below her begging for a thrashing of her life was to be married tomorrow to someone else? The doors were thick and the guards were stationed at the end of the hall, but Anna was loud, always so loud.

It was Elsa job to remind Anna to hush, to find a way to tame her fueled moans, but tonight would be the last night Anna was hers. The last night she could give Anna everything that she had. And some part of her wanted him to hear, wanted him to know just how much Anna loved what Elsa did to her- could to do her.

So Elsa did not do her job. Instead, she encouraged Anna.

"Did you miss me, Anna? Did you miss me taking you from behind like this?" Elsa tugged on Anna's ear, thrusting deeper into her sister's dripping center.

"Nngaah Elsa! Yes, yes! Haah!" Anna pushed back, desperately, driven only on her need to take as much as Elsa could give her.

"Did you miss the way I make you scream?"

"Oh gods, Elsa please!"

"How I make you cum?"

Elsa was no longer slow and tender with her sister, but met her hips to Anna's backside with such fervor that the bed itself begun to creak. Beside the slapping sounds that reverberated through the room, there was also the two sisters calling to each other with no regards to the consequence.

Anna came hard. No longer able to support herself she collapsed on the bed. Elsa curled up behind her, taking her in her arms before sleep caught them both.

She should have made sure Anna got back to her room, but she couldn't miss the opportunity to hold Anna in her arms once more before the wedding morning rose.

{+++}

 _Knock Knock Knock_ Elsa! Elsa are you in there?"

Annoyed to be pulled from the comfort of her dreams, Elsa nevertheless awoke to the startling sound of someone hastily banging her door.

"Elsa!"

Her queenly temper subsided, replaced with a slight panic once she recognized the voice.

"Kristoff.' she whispered. "Hold on one second!" She threw on robe, tied it quickly, rushing to the door so that he would not wake Anna. She pulled the door back a smidge.

"Is there a reason you're pounding on the queen's door so early in the morning?" Her tone was royal and her nose was in the air, but with her messed hair, slumped posture, and her hand clinging to the front of her robe, the Queen hardly looked more than a caught woman about to be dragged down the road side.

She had never seen his eyes so cold, like the very ice he harvested. His voice was low and careful, not fearful of the queen's wrath, but of the truth his words would incur. "Is she in there?"

Elsa couldn't lie, as much as she wanted to, and she couldn't just shut the door. "Yes," she replied opening the door to a conversational space.

Kristoff closed his eyes as deliberately as he had spoken, taking time to process and proceed.

"Will she… still marry me?"

"She hasn't said other wise," Elsa admitted with a pained voice as she looked over her shoulder to her slumbering sister. _Not that she's had much time too._ This thought almost brought a cruel smile to her face.

Kristoff could see faintest of smirks in her eyes, but ignored it to his chagrin. "Will this… continue?"

At that, Elsa was stuck. Last night should not have happened at all. Anna had come to her with tears and a confession that nightmares had been plaguing her since the ordeal with their Aunt Ingrid ended. The talking led to another recounting of the obstacles and adventures taken to find each other. They reminisced on the strange town of Story Brooke and its even stranger but brave heroes. After that, they talked about everything else they could think of… except the wedding.

When Elsa realized that the most responsible thing to do was to make sure the bride to be received at least a few hours of sleep, she walked her sister to the door.

If there were faults to be had, Elsa wouldn't hesitate to take the blame. As Anna grabbed for the handle, Elsa grabbed for her hand. Their eyes met and nothing could convince Elsa to keep her big mouth shut. She couldn't let Anna leave without her understanding how much she had missed her during their separation. It was still so raw, so pungent and Anna leaving her room somehow reminded Elsa of how much she hated being apart from her.

Tears made their way their eyes as reassurances flew between them, then someone leaned in to hug, and someone else turned it into a kiss. Before they knew it, clothes were coming off and they were reuniting so satisfyingly on Elsa's bed she hoped the sun would never rise to end the night they shared.

Standing before Kristoff now, she couldn't tell him all of that without him getting angry. "I don't know, Kristoff. We didn't plan this."

"So it was a mistake?" It was foolish to sound as hopeful as he did, especially with the way he knew Anna could gush at the mere mention of her sister.

"I don't regret it- I apologize for hurting you. Being with Anna is never a mistake, but I don't know. I just don't know if it will happen again."

"Do you want it to?"

Her critical eyes snapped to his, searching for the right answers to such a blunt question. His eyes steeled onto hers, not giving her anything but proof that he wanted an honest answer.

Elsa looked to the right after to failing to find sway in what she should say. "You know that's an unfair question to us both," she tried to say with some humor, but it was too obvious what she was really thinking.

He seemed to take this answer better than Elsa had anticipated. He took a moment to collect himself and then said, "I came here for two reasons: this and to make sure Anna got back to her room before it was time to get ready. I didn't want anyone to think she had been spending her last night before her wedding in a bed that wasn't hers."

"Whichever bed Anna is in at any moment is no one's concern but her own.," the queen said sternly. When Elsa realized she was targeting her annoyance at a person rather than a system, she corrected her tone. "But, thank you."

He shrugged. It was slow and tired, as if, instead of removing a burden he received one tenfold.

Setting off for his room, Elsa called out to him "Kristoff wait." He stopped and turned around.

"How long have you known?"

He shrugged again, less weary but more distant, the beginning of a wall he would be putting up between he and Elsa. "About as long as you felt I was suspicious… and decided not to care."

Elsa bit her lip. Seeing that she had nothing more to say to him, Kristoff began to set off again.

"Elsa? Why... are you at the door? Come back… I wanna 'good morning ki…" Kristoff couldn't hear anymore of Anna's half conscious morning babbling once the oak door to Elsa's room finally shut.

He would have never suspected that sound could make him feel so ill.

* * *

 **Have you ever found a fic sitting in the back of your folders that you have absolutely no recollection of upon rediscovery? ... yeah... this is the fic. Well at least it was nearly finished and nicely angsty when I came across it again.**

 **Forgive my rustiness, it's been a while.**


End file.
